


A Summer in Hatchetfield

by LunasFanfictionCorner



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Both Tgwdlm and Black Friday happened, But Characters written in character mostly, F/M, Friendship, Not canon of course, Nothing bad is gonna happen trust me ;), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overlaps with other Hatchetfield events, The Author Regrets Everything, The Black and White (Black Friday)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasFanfictionCorner/pseuds/LunasFanfictionCorner
Summary: Sky has been in Hatchetfield for about 3 months when her mother decides that she has to get  out if the house. Even though every day is a battle with her personal mental health she still decides to go out and find some friends. That's when she meets Hannah,Lex and Ethan three really interesting people who all have a connection to the black and white just like her.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Kudos: 3





	1. The four warriors

Sky was new in Hatchetfield she had only been here for about three months now after the kind of awkward move she had with her mother. After the kind of messy divorce that they had it was a wonder that she was somewhere in the foster care system but her mom had actually won the battle and now she was sitting on the curb right in front of her house not knowing what to do. It was summer Hatchetfield and she had no friends no one to talk to. The street was empty with no cars being parked in front of the houses which seemed kind of odd considering that most people weren't working on that day since it was a Sunday. Grey houses lined the streets all looking perfectly similar to one another. There was not a single speck of color to be seen but maybe that was just her perception of the world? She was always the odd one out. She had a gift, but her mother didn't want her to talk about it. It was weird thinking about it since no one knew about that place that she could feel around her. It was like there was always a presence guiding her in her life. Mother didn't have that gift neither did her father and no one knew why she was the only one who could see into the void. But sitting around wouldn't help her so she stood up dusted off her pants and walked over to the bus stop to wait for a bus to downtown. She had been there a few times to buy some books in the bookstore and she had seen some weird people walking around like a person called Gary Goldstein who apparently was everyone's lawyer. Or at beanies a grumpy barista that took her order. And just after her walked in a guy in a suit who complained about singing when she tipped the barista. She didn't really mind singing, she liked it. But the guy was freaking out and so the Barista stopped. Hatchetfield had a lot of weird citizens. But she didn't mind the weird she kind of liked it. It made her feel less like a freak. There she was waiting for the bus. And when it finally arrived she immediately hopped in to go see more of this peculiar town. 

Downtown wasn't really anything to look at just a bunch of old buildings next to each other. There was a butcher a bank and post office a pizza Pete's and the bookstore and of course her favorite place to grab hot chocolate...Beanies. And a car workshop run by a Mr. Tony Green who apparently also had a son called Ethan Green. She had seen him sometimes in his leather jacket with his curly black hair. He always hangs out with another girl who apparently worked at Toy zone in the Lakeside Mall. And the girls younger sister who had two pigtails and a baseball cap on her head.There was something about that girl that she couldn't put her finger on but it felt familiar. Almost like the void was calling her. She quickly thought about something else when she ran into a person that she didn't see because she was so deep in thought. "Hey watch where you're going" said a deep voice. I belonged to a man in his 40s who had a child next to him and a woman right behind him. "It's OK Tom! I don't know you...Who are you?" the woman asked with a soft voice. She had long orange chair it look like she was wearing scrubs. "Oh my name is Sky Martin's! I just moved here a few months ago I am so sorry!" Sky was getting ready profusely apologize but the child that was with them had already moved on to a store and was looking into the window display. "Hey Tim wait for us!" said the man. Well it's nice to meet you Sky my name is Becky Barnes and this is Tom Houston and his son Tim! I hope that you find some friends here in Hatchetfield. I know it can be hard for someone new but you'll eventually warm up to this weird Town." She laughed softly. "Oh thank you ma'am it was lovely meeting you and I'm sorry again for running into you I was just deep in thought." Sky said. "Oh no it's ok. Just be careful!" She watched Tim get excited about something and smiled. "Oh I definitely will thank you! Goodbye. And I hope you have a nice day." The two grownups followed the boy into the store.

Sky has been her day just walking through downtown not really paying attention to any of the other people there. Until she saw a familiar face at the auto repair shop. It was Ethan Green and the two girls. The short one with the pigtails look to her then she turned to the other girl whispering something in her ear. The bigger girl nodded and then waved at sky. If you're still talking to his father but the conversation that the two girls hat was apparently interesting enough to get his attention. The short a girl seem to repeat what she had said to the bigger girl and Ethan nodded. He shouted from the cross street "Hey do you want to come over here for a sec?" Sky was nervous to finally meet the boz she had watched for a while but she still crossed the street. "Hey you. What's shaking? I think I've seen you once or twice before. Where did you come from before you were here in Hatchedfield?" He said in a calm voice. "Oh I am from Colorado." Sky answered nervously. The shorter girl seemed excited to see Sky even though they had never met before. "That's pretty cool! Oh where are my manners. I'm Ethan.This is Lex." He pointed to the girl beside him his girlfriend apparently. "And this is Hannah her sister" he pointed to the short girl with the pigtails and the Baseball cap. "So what's your name mysterious girl?"   
Sky laughed nervously. She started fumbling around with her T-shirt, nervously taking the loose fabric and pulling on it. "I am sky. It's nice to meet you." Hannah stepped forward a bit. "Webby said you would come." She cheerfully said. "Not now banana." Ethan gently pushed her away again in the direction of her sister. "Would you maybe want to come with us? We were just about to get ice cream."  
Sky didn't know what to say. The people she barely knew were asking her to hang out with them. It will be stupid not to agree right?  
"Sure I will come with you I have nothing else to do." All of them smiled. "Great let's get going! My break only last for 30 minutes."   
Sky was smiling.  
This time everything would be different.  
Nothing could go wrong.


	2. Ice cream and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to get some Ice cream and Sky remembers something important.

Sky was nervous to go with Ethan, Lex and Hannah but it was better than sitting around doing nothing. The ice cream place wasn't far from the workshop.Lex and Hannah were walking hand-in-hand while Ethan was walking next to Sky. "So how is Colorado?" He asked. Sky wasn't really paying attention to the conversation focusing on the people that were standing in front of the ice cream parlor. There seemed to be an argument between a woman with two children and a man with shoulder long hair. "Oh Jesus it's Linda Monroe again..." Lex sighed holding her sisters hand tighter while Hannah pulled her hand. "Who is Linda Monroe?" Sky asked innocently. Ethan laughed shallow. "She is a living nightmare. Her Husband is like super rich and she thinks she's entitled to everything." He frowned. "Maybe we should go get ice cream at the other place!" he continued already turning around. Sky didn't want to turn around she wanted to meet the new people. "OK but I'm gonna go grab some ice cream anyway.She doesn't know me! She probably won't care that I exist." Sky laughed nervously.Hannah was still pulling on her sisters hand now with a sense of urgency. But Sky actually felt that there was something wrong with that woman. It was that gut feeling she had when dangerous people around her. But why would a mother of two children be dangerous? There was something tugging at her very core that made her scared. It was like an icy cold breeze had just blown around her. There was nothing that would be dangerous about that situation. Why was she feeling like that again? The last time she had felt like this was right before it happened. Before her friend was taken. Right before she left her all alone. It wasn't her choice of course. That man who had taken her it somehow felt like the woman had actually a connection to him in some form. "I need to get closer!" Sky said taking more shaky steps in the direction of the ice cream parlor. "I can't explain it but this feels familiar." It felt like she had been here before not just seen or walked by. There were flashes of memories that she never recalled having before this moment. There was Ethan lying on the ground with blood dripping from his forehead, a bunch of people crowding him with creepy smiles singing a song she had never heard but knew the melody of. It was right in front of the ice cream parlor where all the people were standing now. "Hey sky are you all right?" Ethan ask placing a hand on her shoulder. "I...I don't know. This is wrong! This feels wrong!" Slowly black dots were appearing in her field of vision. "Do you want to sit down? You're not looking too well." But Sky was still determined to walk over to the woman.   
She had to have all the answers. "No no I just...I just need a minute to...I'm...I'm fine." She became more quiet and her head started to feel hazy. She couldn't even think straight. All she wanted was to reach that woman. Hannah on the other hand couldn't get further away from her. "Lexi we need to go! Webby says we shouldn't be here." Hannah said while tugging on her sisters hand even more. Ethan was still trying to drag Sky away from the scene, unsuccessfully. "Why do I remember all of this? I shouldn't... I shouldn't know this!Or should I?" Right before she reached the crowd,Sky blacked out. The last thing she heard was Ethan trying to tell her something and familiar song in the back for her head "La dee dah dah day"


End file.
